Used Heart
by imaginekagaminetwins
Summary: 2 twins that move to Japan... OK CUT! well, we're not really god at making summarys ;; so R&R? fav if u like dont read if u dont like
1. Chapter 1

~Normal POV

"We are now landing, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Two girls sat next to each other looking off at the world below them. They had come all the way from Mexico to America and now here, Japan, where they would live with their aunt and uncle till their parents could take better care of their own lives before taking care of others.

"You ready?" Imag leaned over to her twin, Kiru.

Kiru only nodded, but inside she wanted to scream about how excited she was.

"I'm so excited!" Imag said reading her twins mind.

Laughing she said, "I know! Wonder what it will be like?"

Looking at the door Imag smiled and said, "Better than our homes back there." To Imag going to Japan was like heaven since her mom had been out of it since the divorced and she had missed her sister so much when their dad took Kiru to Mexico with him. But now they were back together and they both hoped to keep it that way for a long time.

The small plane landed quickly and the two girls jumped up and began to dance in the rows, making their way out of plane only to stop on the line between the airport and the plane. Both held hands and leapt onto the rug and shouted at the top of their lunges, "HELLO JAPAN!" All eyes turned to them as they pretended to be the biggest thing since walking tacos! (If you have never had one let us know so we can give you this amazing AND EASY recipe!)

"… Who is picking us up?" Kiru asked worried.

"… We're doomed!"

They both looked at each other and screamed, running around in circles. Only people outside could make out the shrilled message of 'The earth is going to fall! We're dead!'

"That's better, now what?" Kiru asked as she sat next to Imag who looked off at the security guard who had picked her up and dragged her outside. "Hey you there?" Kiru waved her hand in front of her sisters' face.

Grinning devilishly Imag pointed at her victim of doom. Kiru only looked at the guy and shook her head to tell her sister now wasn't the best time to get into more trouble, but not caring Imag stood up and walked over to the man. Groaning Kiru stood and joined her sister.

"Hey old man!" Imag yelled at the man.

Kiru was taken aback seeing her sister more upset than she should have been. "Imag…"

The man looked at Imag and said rudely, "Yes loud mouth?"

In a low voice Imag whispered something that made the man's face turn white in terror. He then walked away fast and didn't dare to look back.

"W… What did you do?" Kiru asked surprised.

Imag only smiled and sat back down. "Now that is a secret."

"Tell me!" Kiru begged holding her twins' throat to force out the answer.

"Fine! Fine! LET GO!" Breathing again she smiled and said slowly, "He has a wig. I just told him how bad it would be if his wig somehow ended up lost." She laughed and leaned back.

"… Weak guy."

They both laughed and began to feel as though they had never been apart.

~Imag POV

Japan was truly the place where me and Kiru always imagined and as we called a cab I found myself smiling at the thought of going to school with her yet again. We were twins, looked everything alike, yet completely different personalities once apart. She was always shy and such a timid thing if I wasn't there to tell her she could attack at will, but it was worse when I wasn't with her for I had a terrible temper. Instead of hiding when a fight broke out I would join in or even be the cause of it. I've been expelled from a few schools during the time I wasn't with her. I could never tell Kiru this for it wouldn't do her any good to know her sister was such a horrid sister.

As the cab stopped in front of our relatives' house we saw our aunt and uncle yelling about how late they were in picking us up. Kiru smiled and ran to them as I got my bag and watched her.

Looking at me she yelled, "Come over here!"

I walked over and let the chains on my kick ass boots giggle with each step. "I'm coming I'm coming." I smiled and stuck out my tongue.

Once we settled the matter on how come we couldn't share a room I groaned and threw my bag on my new bed. I had so hoped that we could share a room, but aunt said, "A room is meant for secrets" and uncle said, "You are of that age when a closed door might be what you need to keep out all the stress."

Knock! Knock!

I turned around and saw Kiru standing in my room now. Her smile showed how much she wanted to share a room as well. "Too bad they didn't have a bigger room for us both to share." She sat on a chair and pulled out all my things that she remembered and placed them on my dresser.

"I have to say if I was to get any room I'm glad it's this one." I said looking out the window.

Our aunt and uncle lived in a small apartment and didn't have much room to being with, but they were more than happy to let us stay with her. Kiru had a bigger room, but didn't have a balcony window. Sure the balcony wasn't big, but it hard a view of the sky while hers had a view of the park with trees covering the view of the sky.

"You still think you're a cat or something?" She said thinking of how I declared one day that I wanted to be cat and would play in the streets on full moon nights.

I laughed and shook my head. "Guess this is really it. We're going to school, high school, and together!" I took her hand and pulled her into a big hug.

She looked just like me, but inside there was something that made her better than me. It wasn't that I compare myself to her it's just that she was smarter, shyer, and cuter since she liked looking more nice than me. I always got pictures of her in dresses while I had jeans and a T-shirt. We dressed the same when together, but when apart it seemed as though our sense in taste changes.

Letting her go I said, "We really don't have anything in common anymore do we?"

"What?! You must be crazy my ass kicking sister." She smiled and began to laugh.

"Well think about it, you are going to try out for a sport aren't you? And I'd never try out for anything as long as I'll live."

She looked at me remembering how she had been in almost every sport while I never talked about clubs or anything besides my cat Stella. It was easy to tell the thought of Stella made her ask, "How is Stella? Where is she anyway?"

See Stella had been our cat since she was a kitten and we had raised her together, but somewhere along the road Stella ended up thinking me of the mother since I always saved Kiru and her from any trouble. So when our parents split up Kiru let me take Stella.

Smiling I said, "She should come tomorrow if I'm not mistaken. She started to meow crazy when I told her that her sister Kiru would be living with us here." Too bad that was a lie. Stella was with our mom and she was putting her to sleep since she didn't want a cat and was too embarrassed to ask if Stella could come as well. I hated lying to Kiru, but… it would have been worse if I told her, she would cry and never forgive mom. Now I have to find another black cat, just great.

Time Jump!

We talked for hours with our aunt and uncle about our trip and how much we loved them for letting us stay together with them.

"So how long will we be able to stay? Or does our parent s plan to move here?" Kiru asked surprisingly more curious than usual.

Aunt looked upset at first, but only smiled and said, "When the time comes for you two to go we'll make sure that you'll be the first to know."

I rather stay here then go back to the broken family we once were. I stole a glance at Kiru who was pondering the answer she had just received. She always did look like a detective whenever she gave her puzzled expression and said hmm.

Holding back a laugh, I said, "So what is the school like?"

Our uncle then said, "Well knew I went there it was a top school, but I hear that it isn't as good as if once was. You two will fit right in." He smiled.

Kiru and I smiled a mirrored smiled and said together, "No, we hate fitting in! We rather like standing out." We both then laughed as we realized how we could still read each other's minds; well only when I let her.

As it became late Kiru and I went upstairs to get ready for our big day at school. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. The stars in the sky shown down on the park perfectly and made it seem mysterious and like something could happen at any moment. I would have run outside in my PJ's if the moon was out just to make Kiru smile more.

"God, it's me again. Yay I know I've been asking for a lot since the everything went from bad to worse, but give me something I can trust whenever I'm alone. Please give me someone or something to help not lose my temper and relax more. No worries like a cat!" I laughed and opened my window.

The night air blew in and I could feel as though I was in a personal heaven. I took in breathe of the fresh air and noticed a strong scent of catnip! I walked out onto the balcony and looked around on the other balconies for signs of cats, but there was none.

"Nya!" A strange cat like noise came from the ground, but when I looked there was only a small cat toy that had catnip on it.

I picked it up and started to play catch with it, throwing it this way and that, making a game out of it. Just then Kiru opened the door to see me playing this game with such energy. She fell on the floor and began to laugh like a mad woman.

"I…" I stopped and held the toy. "Hey you remember when I first taught you to throw a ball?"

She looked up at me on the floor and nodded her head. "Yay, it took all day to teach me all sorts of ways to throw and catch a ball. Wasn't it because some kids were teasing me?"

"Good memory! But I did it since Dad and Mom were fighting and you still didn't know about it back then. Dad wasn't there much, so I took on teaching you." I smiled and threw the toy towards her.

She caught it and smiled, but I could tell she didn't like talking about how our parents use to fight. I was five when I found out that they didn't love each other as much as my sister and I thought. It would have hurt her a lot back then, so I took liberty in not telling her. When it came down to it I wasn't anything like a sister to her, it was more like a dad/mom/twin. I never really mind it though, so I taught her everything I could, from riding a bike, to cooking, and even how to pull the best pranks. She knew everything but what went on with our parents back then.

"Want me to teach you something new?" I said keeping my cool not ever letting her know how I was worried about how school would go with me with her together.

Like always she jumped on my back and yelled, "Teach me oh great sensei."

Throwing her off I began to show her why playing with a cat toys was so much fun. If only our parents had sent us here first.

~Kiru POV

I was screaming on the inside, 'JAPAN!! IMAG!! MY AUNT AND UNCLE!!JAPAN!!!!' but as usual, I kept quiet on the outside. We were squished into the taxi cab with our numerous bags and suitcases since not all of them could fit in the back. I was literally squished against the window!

I struggled to turn and look at my twin, and somehow I managed to do it. She looked exactly like me, but prettier and more mature. I sighed quietly. "I look to innocent! I wanna be crazy like her." I thought.

When together, we dress exactly the same, and most of the time people mix us up, but when apart it's as if our sense in style changes. I always used to get pictures of her in some jeans and a T-Shirt, while daddy only bought me dresses in Mexico. Sure they were pretty, but one gets tired of wearing the same thing over and over again. Not that I'm not grateful, I really am, because the dresses were beautiful, but it seems as if he bought me the things he couldn't (or wouldn't) get for mommy. Clothes were cheaper in Mexico.

Back to Imag. She was prettier, mature and (though I shouldn't really think stuff like the word I'm about to use) sexier looking. I wanna be more mature like her, not the sweet innocent girl that most people see.

"Hey, here's your stop" the taxi driver said. "That would be 500 yen."

He looked at Imag, who sweat dropped and looked at me. "Kiru-chan, I got nothing, could you...?"

She asked and I sighed and pulled out my wallet. "500 you said?" I asked and handed the driver his money. Same old Imag, never carrying money when it is most needed.

I helped Imag take the stuff off the taxi. We left it in the front of the building when our aunt and uncle came rushing out yelling at each other about how late they were and how we'd probably get lost in such a huge city. I sweat dropped and ran after them, trying to calm them down discreetly so Imag wouldn't get fired up. Instead of hiding from fights like me, Imag would join them since she seemed to think she had too. When I calmed them down I turned to look at her, "Come over here!" I said and saw as she grinned and walked over to me with her awesome kick ass boots. I'm gonna have to buy me a pair soon. "I'm coming I'm coming!" she said sticking her tongue out.

-Time Jump-

I sat in my chair as Imag stood up in anger. "Why can't I share a room with her? It'll save you more space if that's an issue... even though this apartment IS pretty big…" I looked at her face, from mad to a more mature look. So then I wasn't the only one who wanted to share a room. I thought that maybe she wouldn't want to, but I guess I was wrong.

"Imag, it's okay. We're both big girls now!" I said winking at her and sticking my tongue out. I heard two gasps coming from in front of me. I turned and saw my aunt and uncle with sparkles in their eyes and around them.

"Wha-?" I started and then I was cut off by an extremely loud "KAWAII!!" coming from both of them.

I stood up extra quick and ran behind my sister. "Imag! Help me!! They're gonna kill me!! Ahh!" I said to her now running around the apartment trying to get out of the clutches of my family who were trying desperately to get a hold of me to squeeze my guts out in a back breaking hug. I looked behind me over my shoulder just to see her rolling on the floor laughing like crazy. "IMAG!!" I yelled when they caught me and nearly cut of my breathing lines. I managed to break away from their clutches and ran into a random room and locked the door. "KIRU-CHAN!!!" was all I heard from my new family.

-Time Jump-

After they calmed down I opened the door slightly to see if they wouldn't come charging at me again. They didn't, I sighed and stepped out of the room. I looked at Imag who was standing up from her chair by the table, but as she did so did my aunt and uncle. "It's decided! You're sleeping in separate rooms!" they said. Sparkle sparkle. CRAP! THAT'S SCARY! I nodded.

"Ok." I agreed. "Where's my room?" I asked.

"Next Imag-chan's." My aunt answered simply.

"O-ok." I stammered.

"Big room," I thought to myself. It was pretty big... I decided to go visit Imag next door, I knocked and opened the door.

"To bad they didn't have a bigger room for us to share." I said out load as I grabbed the chair nearest to me and grabbed one of the many suitcases she had. Damn it was heavy! I started to take out some of the things I remembered and placed them on her dresser.

"I have to say if I was to get any room I'm glad it's this one." she said looking out the window. It turns out the apartment wasn't as big as we thought... She was probably talking about the balcony, though it wasn't very big, it was enough to make Imag day dream about being a cat again.

"You still think you're a cat or something?" I asked holding back giggles.

She laughed and shook her head. "Guess this is really it. We're going to school, high school, and together!" she said and pulled me into a hug.

The words rang in my head. "High school, together, high school, together" over and over again. "We really don't have anything in common anymore do we?" she said softly.

"What?! You must be crazy my ass kicking sister." I smiled and began to laugh. Wow she was really dumb sometimes, but that's just one of the many qualities that I love about her.

"Well think about it, you are going to try out for a sport aren't you? And I'd never try out for anything as long as I'll live." she said reminding me of the promise she had made a long time ago.

I looked at her remembering how I had been in almost every sport while she never talked about clubs or anything besides her cat Stella. The thought of Stella made me ask, "How's Stella? Where is she anyway?"

Smiling she said, "She should come tomorrow if I'm not mistaken. She started to meow like crazy when I told her that her sister Kiru would be living with us here."

Something went on in my mind. Lie. She was lying. She thought that she could trick me. I sighed. Oh well. It was probably mom again. Poor Stella I thought crying on the inside. I would like to know where Imag would find a black cat...

-ANOTHER TIME JUMP xP-

We spent a few hours talking with our Aunt and Uncle about our trip and how grateful we were that they let us stay with them.

"So how long will we be able to stay? Or do our parents plan to move here?" I asked more curious than usual.

Aunt looked upset at first, but only smiled and said, "When the time comes for you two to go we'll make sure that you'll be the first to know."

I rather stay here then go back to the broken family we once were. I looked at Imag and knew she was thinking the same thing. "Hmm..." I thought about it carefully.

Imag suddenly asked "So what's the school like?"

I looked at my uncle who suddenly spoke. "Well you know, when I went there it was a top school, but I hear that it isn't as good as if once was. You two will fit right in."" He said smiling as serious as I'd ever seen him. Weird.

Imag and I smile mirrored smiles and said together, "No! We hate fitting in we rather like standing out!" We both then laughed as we realized how we could still read each other's minds.

As it became late Imag and I went upstairs to get ready for our big day at school tomorrow. I stalked into my room and sat on my bed and sighed then looked out the window. Couldn't see anything outside, there were too many trees. I sighed again and got on my knees net to my bed. "God?" I whispered. "God, it's me again. I'm sorry for bothering you again..." I whispered again "I know I've been calling on you a lot lately since I found out I was going to live with Imag again... But I would like some of your guidance again... You know be more careless, not to be this little girl everybody thinks I am. Please, do anything that you can, and if you can't do anything, it'll be great. Thank you for listening to me..."

I suddenly heard a lot of scuffling around and a few bangs as though something was it against something else. I ran to Imag's room only to find her playing with a cat toy with catnip stuck to it. Not being able to hold my laughter anymore I fell to the floor laughing like crazy holding my sides.

She turned around "I…" she stopped and held the toy. "Hey you remember when I first taught you to throw a ball?"

I looked up at her on the floor and nodded my head. "Yea, it took all day to teach me all sorts of ways to throw and catch a ball. Wasn't it because some kids were teasing me?"

"Good memory! But I did it since Dad and Mom were fighting and you still didn't know about it back then. Dad wasn't there much, so I took on teaching you." She smiled and threw the toy towards me.

I caught it and smiled, but I didn't like talking about how our parents use to fight. I hadn't found out until the day they divorced. When it came down to it she wasn't anything like a sister to me.

"Want me to teach you something new?" asked.

Like always, I jumped on her back and yelled, "Teach me oh great sensei!"


	2. Chapter 2

Imag-chan: Hi everyone who is reading this! Okay sorry there wasn't any intro last time… Someone *glares at my twin* put this up before we made one. This is Imag-chan (aka 1WordImagintion, a different writer than my twin)

Kiru-chan: *sweatdrop* ^^;; hi everybody *waves nervously*

Imag-chan: Well this is our first time writing together so don't hate us! (I am violent so don't mess with me or my sista!) Okay… well hope you like this… lol I have no clue what to write! SUPERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kiru-chan: =_=;; baka)

Imag-chan: Oh and before I forget here is just something fun to know about us, me and my twin don't live together, she lives in Mexico and I live in stinky Ohio.(Kiru-chan: part of the story is REAL! REAL I TELL YOU!) Just thought that would be important to say since it may take us longer to put things up since we don't live near each other!

Kiru: Just peachy, right?

~Normal POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

Both girls their alarm clocks went off at six for them to get ready for school. Both got out of their bed and crawled into the bathroom to get ready.

"Swpwel?" Kiru asked with a toothbrush in her mouth. What she meant to say was 'sleep well', but with the toothbrush in her mouth it sounded like she had a swollen lip… or her mouth full of toothpaste.

Imag didn't even try to talk, just gave thumbs up and grinned sleepily.

As they made their way down stairs they could hear their aunt and uncle talk about their work that had to get done. Kiru then told them of her plan to stay after school to try out for a sport and Imag then added how she'd walk Kiru home since it would be their first time at the school.

"Sorry that I can't drive you girls in, but I have to get there early and stay late today." Aunt said taking a cup of coffee from the pot. "Your uncle works night shifts, so he'll be sleeping till noon."

The twins grabbed their bags and began their first walk to school. The walk began with an awkward silence since neither of them had walked to school with another person for such a long time, but once they reached the schools drive way they had already talked about sports, cats, random holes, and human chickens.

In the office they got their class schedule only to find one big problem.

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER?!" They shouted at the secretary upset.

The scared woman nodded and said, "Miss Imag had either been amazingly outstanding or horrible in each of her subjects. Placing her in one class wouldn't be good since her music and English skills are higher than most, but we also had her math and science was 0%. Her schedule was split so after lunch she will be with the senior class to learn at a higher level. Normally we don't do this, but in her unusual case it seems that Miss Imag would learn more this way."

As they left the office Imag stood quiet while Kiru looked at both papers with classes on it. If it was broken down to it Kiru and Imag only would have P.E., history, science, and math together.

"Well… um let's go to class." Kiru said not knowing what to say to something like that.

Imag was upset, but with an expression that could never show it she said, "Yay, well it looks like I start with you and then after lunch I go to an older class group, not too bad since I have more than half of my day with you."

_Time Jump!_

"Hello class, I will be your homeroom teacher. Let's being with introducing our new exchanged students, come on in girls." Said Miss Rikukai smiling at them.

Imag pushed her way into the room and began to look down at all of them. Her eyes ran over the class then went to Kiru who had the same movement and motion as her but less rough. They both were mirrors together whether anyone noticed their differences or not.

"W-well why don't you come over here and the class can ask you a few questions." The teacher said worried.

Groaning they both stood at the podium waiting for the first question.

A girl then asked, "So what are your names?"

"Imag and Kiru." They said together grinning.

"Which ones which though?" The girl asked puzzled.

"I am Kiru." said Kiru.

"She is Kiru." said Imag smirking.

Then a boy asked, "Do you two always act the same?"

Imag froze while her sister said, "Yea, we… Imag?"

Snapping back up Imag blinked a few times and then said, "Sorry, I've been out of it all day."

"Yay, we act the same most of the time." They said.

Another boy smiled at Kiru and asked, "So Kiru, you, me and a movie."

Imag's face went from twin to gang person/ mother. Her eyes glared at the poor guy like she was a vampire and he had just cut his finger… mmm blood. (I/N: Couldn't resist XD p.s. this is Imag-chan! Up up and away!) Kiru only smiled meekly and said, "No thank you."

After questions about where they lived and so on they began to realize that was all that every teacher had planned to do, talk about the new set of twins.

Lunch came and Imag looked at the door worried about her next class since she only knew Kiru in this class and didn't want to leave her all alone, besides the slight chance she loose her temper.

"Hey you," Imag said looking at a group of girls, "When I leave for my class can you talk to my sis, Kiru? She gets a little shy when I'm not around." In her mind she hated having to ask some stranger to be her sisters' friend.

The girls only laughed, but one said, "Sure."

"Thanks." Bowing quickly she grabbed her bag and ran off before Kiru could sit down to eat lunch with her.

The group of girls only looked at Kiru and said, "Sit with us?"

~Imag POV

I walked down the hall upset over the fact that I had just fed my twin to the wolves of teenage girls. The halls were empty and gave me a still feeling of serenity. I groaned breaking any serenity that could have been.

My eyes went from door to door, and then stopped on the room number. I could hear older teens throwing stuff and making jokes as some poor teacher tried to teach something to them. Not caring about their problems I swung open the door to find an empty room.

Speaking out loud as I walked into in the empty room, I said, "What the heck?" I threw my bag on the teachers' desk and sat on it. I always did like authority. "Well let's see if I didn't just get lost." I looked at the handout, but it was the right room. "Stupid!" I groaned.

Now seeing what was in the room I saw instruments on chairs and music paper. "Just great, it's MORE music."

I grabbed someone's violin and said mockingly, "Don't mind if I do." I then took the bow and began to play an old song I learned when I saw little. Stopping, I picked up sheet music someone wrote. With one quick glance I began to play it slower than it was probably meant to be.

"Cough!" I heard behind me, but when I looked there was no one there.

"I know you're in here. Come out already." I put the violin down quickly.

A group of older teens poured out of a corner in the back. They looked at me and smiled. I hated how they treated me like some little kid!

"Welcome!" The teacher said, tossing me my bag. "So why don't' you…"

I glared at him, just great I was already starting this again. Throwing my bag on an open chair I sat down and made no eye contact with anyone.

Class went by fast and the class began to lose interest with some new kid. I'd rather liked it that way than stares and hearable whispers.

"Well since we have a few minutes before you're done for the day, Miss Imag, please come up here so we can hear a little about yourself." The teacher finally said after seeing all the students take turns looking at me.

In front of everyone I stood waiting to be asked a question. "Where are you from?"

Sighing I said, "America, in Ohio."

A quiet girl that I had sat next to asked, "So why did you come here?"

"I killed everyone in my last class." I said overly casual making the class get all worried like I had hoped. _That will keep them out of my hair, _I thought smiling big in my mind.

"S…so what do you do for fun?" A guy asked nervous.

Giving him a devils grin I said, "Death to anyone who makes me mad." He shut up then and I felt like laughing.

The teacher began to get worried, but did nothing as another student asked, "You plan to join any clubs?"

"No."

A guy who didn't seem to buy my act asked coolly, "So you like the violin then?"

I froze and began to get upset. "I hate the violin."

"Why?" He asked not hearing how I wanted the topic to be dropped.

"No real reason." Lie, I hated it because it made everyone near me leave. I played it every day, but when I stopped my life seemed to get better. I was even back with my sister since I gave up on the stupid thing. I only played it before as a joke…

He looked relaxed and serious as he then said, "Then don't ever touch my violin again." So he was the owner of the violin! "You play it with such emotion, I thought you must have loved playing, but I guess it was with a hate." He stood and began to get his things together seeing the bell was about to ring in less than a minute.

"I… I don't like playing because of emotions it shows." I grabbed my bag stressed out.

As the bell ring, the guy and me tried to hurry out the door, but we both wedged into the door posts and each other. I glared at him and he just gave me a stiff smile.

"Smile, bet you'd relax more." He said trying to get through before me.

I smiled a beautiful smile at him that made him and everyone in the room stop and stare. "Outwards looks don't change what I feel inside." I said kicking his leg with my hard kick ass boots.

"OW!" he said holding his leg looking at me since he must have thought I was only putting up an act and never would really hurt a fly.

"Sorry, my bad." I smiled bigger no longer hiding the pleasure I was having out of this.

He grabbed my hand as I tried to walk out and pulled me into his arms. "I don't like rude girls."

Sighing I looked into his eyes and said, "I… I'm just a shy girl really. I just don't want to show how I'm scared." I began to looked like I was about to cry in his arms. He just stared at me and froze. Of course he wouldn't know what to do with a crying girl. Whispering in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear I said, "You are too easy to fool." I punched his stomach with not even half of my strength.

He sat on the floor holding his stomach for a second then looked at me surprised. I then walked out of the room happy to find I made my point.

~Kiru POV (After Imag leaves her sister to go to her class)

"N-nani?" I asked the group of girls who had just asked me.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" the girl repeated.

I felt my face turn beet red and I looked down. "O-ok..." I said and a girl grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a table.

She had kinda black hair and glasses. She was really pretty actually. "Amu-Chan! Lookit!! It's one of the new girls!" she cried out to a pink haired girl.

I felt like I was pushed into the spotlight. Almost everybody that was around turned to look at me. My face, already red to the extreme, turned even redder. "Shh!! Please don't yell!" I whispered frantically to the girl.

She looked at me through her glasses, "Oh that's right! You're very shy, aren't you?" she asked as realization sunk in.

I looked down again, hiding my face from the public eye. "I'm sorry. My name is Kiru. Nice to meet you." I said, trying to smile. I stuck my hand out to Amu, in a quick emotion change; she looked at me suspiciously then smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Kiru. My name is Hinamori Amu." I stared at her.

"You did it!! You're one of my newest friends!!" I said cheerfully.

"N-nani?! Making friends is a little too easy for you isn't it?!" she exclaimed surprised.

I grinned at her I said, "It's not that, you just caught my attention." There was a moment of silence as what I said sunk in.

"WHAT!?" everybody there exclaimed.

_Crap, did I say something wrong?! _I thought surprised and then I turned the innocent charm on. "I'm sorry!" I said in a tiny voice one hand in front of my mouth, my eyes wide. "I didn't mean to offend anyone. Really I'm very sorry!" I repeated, tears swelling up in my eyes.

Everybody rushed up to me instantly trying to calm me down. "No, no it's ok! You didn't say anything wrong we just took it the wrong way! WE'RE sorry!!" they all shouted frantic, while I drowned in a sea of heads, skirts and ties and was nearly glomped to death.

"H-help!" I shouted out but since my voice is very soft it didn't get that far, so I limited myself to let my eyes do the work. I looked at Amu and that was enough.

She was laughing her butt off, naturally, as anybody would if they saw someone mobbed by an army of girls all trying to say sorry at the same time. It would be kinda creepy if you weren't. She stopped as soon as she saw me, so my look must've been pretty intense.

She whistled and a boy turned to look at her, he was pretty hot. "Kukai, do you think you could help her out?" she nodded her head in my direction as she spoke. I would've liked to see his reaction, but somebody pushed me down right on the moment (accident I guessed since everybody was shoving) and the movement slowed down a bit as I stood up slowly, looking at my knee. "Ow" I said in a soft voice while looking at the scratch on my knee and that probably was a bad idea. I was full of bad ideas today. I was hugged again, but that only lasted for a second since I was abruptly picked up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and I felt my face warm up. I never shouted words like that, think them, maybe, but shout them, no way in heck. I looked up to look at my saviour and I felt my mouth hang open slightly. He was the same boy. "Sorry..." I whimpered.

He laughed.

"Ok everybody time to leave poor little Kiru alone, ok?" Amu shouted out to everybody.

I felt my face get red with anger. "Cállate mensa, que no soy ni pobre ni chica!" I snapped at her in spanish, "Así que te callas o te callo!" I threatened her. I'm not that good at threatening but oh well; the words had already been spoken. **(K/N if nobody knows it says, it says, **_**Shut up stupid, cause I'm not poor or little! So either you shut it or I'll do it for you!**_** Lol xD.)**

She stared at me for a while and there was whispering all around me. I sweat dropped. I'd forgotten that half the school didn't know I spoke Spanish.

"What?" she asked honestly confused.

I stiffened and my face turned even redder. "N-nothing." I said.

I heard someone laughing and looked up at the boy carrying me and suddenly fell. "Ow..." I muttered and glared at him. This only made him laugh harder.

"I'm s-sorry!" he said between laughs and then he calmed down. "Sorry! My name's Kukai." he said sticking out his hand. I looked at it for a while then took it and he helped me up. "I'm really, very sorry about dropping you." he said again.

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered, swiping my backside indiscreetly to wipe of all the dirt. Maybe he did notice it, because he broke down laughing... again.

Then the bell rang. "Goodbye." I said quickly and walked away even faster, trying hard not to trip over my own feet.

--

Ending of chapter… NOW!

Lolz xP ok ok so just for the record this is Kiru-chan!! x3 you know the mega kawaii one? OwO =_= ok no. Digo osea QUE OSO!!lolz I did that to see if I could spite Imag x3

ok so people! I/N means IMAG NOTE!!! Ok?? Just so you people don't start wondering =_= and K/N means, well… what does it mean?... OH YEA!! It means KIRU NOTE (lol I am suddenly reminded of death note =w=)

so so wait for the next chappie ok? OwO ill give u a cookie from Imag's secret cookie stash if you're patient OwO (only I know where It is x3) ok so ill stop rambling now… adios, bye bye!


End file.
